


Dragoon and Dragon

by Lalafell_Princess



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, Female Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:47:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21538465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lalafell_Princess/pseuds/Lalafell_Princess
Summary: The fight in the Aery leaves the Warrior of Light and the Azure Dragoon hungry for something else...
Relationships: Warrior of Light/Estinien Wyrmblood
Kudos: 7
Collections: Final Fantasy XIV - Estinien Wyrmblood x WoL Recommendations





	Dragoon and Dragon

I heard them long before my eyes caught sight of them.

Horrible, guttural noises rattled the foundations of the floating terrace. Lightning cracked and sparked even brighter here, in the inner sanctum. Amethyst crystal shards snaked along broken spires and crumbling walls, eerily glowing in the turbulent air. Small bits of rock slumped and skipped down from those cracked remains of some forgotten civilization.

The awful roars continued as I skidded up to the platform, my feet kicking up dust and sparks. Nidhogg towered over everything, the cries coming from his maw. His one remaining Eye fixated on one point, and only one point—not on me, but the battered, battle-hardened man before me.

“Warrior!”

Estinien’s voice seemed to nearly break as he heard me come up next to him. He was half kneeling, his armor scraped and broken in several places. One of the horns on his helmet had been sliced off, and dried blood was caked on his lips. In his hand he clutched the Eye, holding it up to subdue the beast. It seemed as thought they had been fighting for a long while.

“I’ve got him weakened. Please, finish what I started!” He spit blood at the dragon, gritting his teeth. He must’ve been able to tell I was concerned, because he seemed to let out a low growl. “I’ll be fine; just do what you can about Nidhogg!”

I snapped back to reality, to the shrieking, gargantuan creature before me.

* * *

It was hard to tell if I’d even succeeded in weakening Nidhogg any further, for he simply kept fighting. It seemed as though my attacks angered him more than hurt him. Estinien appeared to have done more damage, and that was probably one-handed, with spear in one and the Eye in the other. Regardless, the dragon eventually appeared to have had his fill of the matter. He soared up into the static and was lost from view. My ears were still ringing from his cries. A few moments later his shadowy figure reappeared, speeding straight towards us.

“Get behind me!” Estinien called, and I obeyed, crouching behind his armored body. He held the Eye up higher, and energy seemed to pulse from its unceasing stare. Nidhogg roared louder than ever, skidding to a halt in front of us. His voice screeched in my head.

_Thou wouldst use mine own Eye against me?! Time hath done naught to dilute thy kind’s depravity! I have not forgotten thee, dragoon! Mine essence claimed thee once… and shall do so again!_

“No, wyrm! This ends here!”

I’d never heard Estinien’s voice so deep and gravely. His usual tone of calm collectedness was completely gone as he stowed the Eye and pointed his spear at Nidhogg. He sprung into the air, planting his lance directly between the dragon’s eyes. His cries grew high-pitched and pierced my ears even more. It seemed as though I’d weakened the beast enough for Estinien to do what needed to be done.

I watched in awe as Nidhogg swept back into the air, trying to shake the dragoon from his battered body. It was hard to see clearly amid the swooping angles and beating wings, but Estinien seemed to land another blow, closer to the dragon’s one remaining Eye. Crimson lighting enveloped his spear as he drove it deeper, Nidhogg’s blood flying in every direction. After a few more hits, Nidhogg let out one final whimper, his wings falling limp. Estinien leapt from his broken form as the dragon sank into the abyss, his body diminishing into black mist.

The dragoon landed gracefully in front of me, Nidhogg’s Eye speared upon his lance. His armor crackled with the dragon’s energy, and was completely soaked in blood. He plucked the Eye from its perch, and proceeded to do something I never thought I’d see him do. With his free hand, he reached up and removed his helmet.

Long white hair flowed down to his shoulders as he shook strands from his eyes. Cuts and scrapes marked an otherwise flawless face, and I felt myself bite my lip as he let the helmet clatter to the floor. “You gifted my people a thousand years of suffering. Now I gift you an eternity of darkness!” Dark irises drank in the amber Eye in his hand, a smirk of satisfaction on his cracked lips.

His voice was still gravely, and I realized I was walking up to him against my will. Both of us were still breathing hard from the fight, my armor dented and bent, and his dyed crimson.

“We did it,” I heard myself say simply. “Well, _you_ did it. I never could have done what you did…”

“No, your help was invaluable. You weakened him enough so I could land the final blow. I thank you.” His eyes fell half-lidded; from exhaustion or something else, I wasn’t sure. I also wasn’t sure why my heart was racing, even though the fight was long over. My body should have been calming down, but it seemed to become more and more excited as I inched closer to him. What was I doing?

He seemed to be affected by the strange sensation as well. Our gazes met, and I’m sure my cheeks were on fire. I heard his spear fall to the ground along with the dull thud of the Eye. And just like that, I was crushed against his ruined armor, my mouth firmly upon his. His lips were dry, but I couldn’t have cared less. His taste was intoxicating, and I didn’t know how bad I needed it until it happened. The spikes on his chest dug into my armor, but I only pressed against him harder. He let out a low growl, and I wanted to melt in his battered, bloody arms. My hands tangled in his ivory hair as his slid down my back, quickly, hungrily.

After a while we broke apart to take in gasping breaths. We merely stared at each other; I couldn’t believe I’d just messily made out with Estinien Wyrmblood on a ruined, floating isle after defeating Nidhogg. His hands still gripped my waist, and while it seemed neither of us was interested in moving, eventually both our grasps relaxed.

“We should get back to the others,” I said distantly.

He nodded mutely. We disentangled ourselves, and he reached down to put his helmet on again. We began walking silently to retrieve the separated Manacutters, when I felt him lean down next to my ear.

“I wouldn’t mind picking up where we left off, once we’ve had a chance to recover and perhaps found someplace more private,” he breathed, his voice low and husky.

Blush spread across my face like wildfire. I glanced up at his shrouded face, a smirk twitching on the edges of my lips. “I’d like that.”


End file.
